While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by frykfryk
Summary: Songfic. Jasper catches Alice cheating with someone he least expected. JasperxAlice sort of . A/U.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Jasper. This upsets me greatly.**

"Alice?" Jasper asked quietly, looking at his wife as she lazily flipped through a fashion magazine. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasper," she said to him without looking up.

"I know your feelings," Jasper replied, looking at her carefully. _Boredom. Indifference._

"I'm feeling fine. Maybe you should learn to mind your own business," Alice said, her tone even.

"If you say so. I'm going to go hunt." Jasper carefully regarded her again before leaving the room.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_They bought and sold you._

"I see how it is," Jasper snapped, after Alice pushed him away when he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"I told you, Jasper, I'm not in the mood."

"Since when is a simple embrace a sexual advance?" he asked.

"That's all you ever want," she shrugged.

Jasper sighed. Sometimes it seemed like she didn't care about him at all. He decided to go hunting alone again. At least when he was alone in nature, just him and his prey, he didn't have to deal with the waves of unpleasant feelings that were constantly coming off of Alice these days. He sensed a definite hostility, and it worried him.

He had barely entered the forest when he came upon a herd of deer, and he was able to pick off a few of them easily. When he had drank his fill, he looked at his watch and smiled, he had only been out here for fifteen minutes – a new speed hunting record. _Maybe Alice will be in a better mood when I get home. Maybe she'll be pleasantly surprised to see me return so soon. Maybe…_

Alice wasn't in their room. He listened to see if he could pick out her voice in the house, and was shocked when he heard her bell-like laughter coming out from behind Edward's closed bedroom door.

Without a thought, he strode over to the door, eager to surprise his love with the news that he was home so quickly. As he got closer to the door, he was suddenly stopped short when he got hit with a wall of emotion. _Lust. Desire._

Unthinkingly he tore the door open, breaking the lock in the process, to behold Alice and Edward tangled up in the sheets of his and Bella's bed, who was currently visiting her mother for the weekend in Jacksonville. "Alice?" he asked, feeling numb. "Edward?" He swallowed. "Why?"

"Come on Jasper, you had to know that the spark was gone," Alice said indifferently. "You'll get over it."

"What's happened to you Alice?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Nothing. I fell in love with Edward. It happens."

"And what about Bella?" Jasper asked Edward.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. This isn't the worst thing I could be doing," Edward shrugged. "I have needs. I can't hurt Alice. I could Kill Bella, you know I couldn't live with that."

"You are both monsters," Jasper said sadly. "I don't know you at all."

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_With every mistake we must surely be learning_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know how you were diverted_

_You were perverted too_

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one alerted you._

"I can't stay here," Jasper said to Esme and Carlisle. "I need to get out, clear my head."

"Oh I wish you wouldn't go, dear," Esme said, sadly. "I'll miss you so."

Jasper hugged her. "I know, I'll miss you too." It killed him to feel the waves of pain rolling off of Esme, even though she was trying to keep it to herself. Sometimes he hated being an empath, especially when he could feel the pain of those he really loved.

"Please don't stay away for long, son," Carlisle told him, shaking his hand. "I hope we see you again, soon."

"You will," Jasper said. "I need some time to clear my head, to be by myself. It's for the best, I'm sure," he sighed. "I do love you guys though, you've done so much for me and I'm very grateful to both of you."

"We'll do anything for our son," Carlisle said, as Esme looked at the ground next to him. Jasper knew she would be crying if she was able.

Jasper took a final look at his parents and then ran out the door before he changed his mind.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_Look at you all..._

_Still my guitar gently weeps._

**Song is "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beatles. Though I drew more inspiration from the version from _Across The Universe._ Either way works.**


End file.
